An ultrasonic piezoelectric transducer device typically includes a piezoelectric membrane capable of vibrating in response to a time-varying driving voltage to generate a high frequency pressure wave in a propagation medium (e.g., air, water, or body tissue) in contact with an exposed outer surface of the transducer element. This high frequency pressure wave can propagate into other media. The same piezoelectric membrane can also receive reflected pressure waves from the propagation media, and convert the received pressure waves into electrical signals. The electrical signals can be processed in conjunction with the driving voltage signals to obtain information on variations of density or elastic modulus in the propagation media.
While many ultrasonic transducer devices that use piezoelectric membranes are formed by mechanically dicing a bulk piezoelectric material or by injection molding a carrier material infused with piezoelectric ceramic crystals, devises can be advantageously fabricated inexpensively to exceedingly high dimensional tolerances using various micromachining techniques (e.g., material deposition, lithographic patterning, feature formation by etching, etc.). As such, large arrays of transducer elements are employed with individual ones of the arrays driven via beam forming algorithms. Such arrayed devices are known as pMUT arrays.
One issue with conventional pMUT arrays is that the bandwidth, being a function of damping implemented by a backing layer, may be limited. Because ultrasonic transducer applications, such as fetal heart monitoring and arterial monitoring, span a wide range of frequencies (e.g., lower frequencies providing relatively deeper imaging capability and higher frequencies providing shallower imaging capability), axial (i.e. range) resolution would be advantageously improved by enhancing the bandwidth of a pMUT array for a given level of dampening through a backing layer.